


В Москве 1956-го

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Стиляги-ау, где Юра – студент художественного института по специальности оформление театра. И он явно уходит куда-то по вечерам.





	В Москве 1956-го

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №213 фанфикшен

По утрам Юра едет в трамвае до института. От людей в это время ещё пахнет хозяйственным мылом, крепким табаком, чистым хлопком и завтраками. Уставшие рабочие лица отличаются от тех лиц на плакатах, которые они рисуют, чтобы потом красным маяком букв было видно на здании издалека даже ночью (под фонарём). Уставшая от жизни их рабочая одежда отличается от той, которую они рисуют у себя на занятиях с безликими моделями (так у них подразумевается, что такие шикарные пальто, такие элегантно-прямые брюки, такие приятные рубашки, такие удобные ботинки сможет позволить себе любой пролетарский человек). 

У Юры тоже есть униформа — холщовый синий фартук с тряпичными кусками, испачканными красками, в большом переднем кармане. В альбоме у него наброски к костюмам для «Дней Турбиных» — серые шинели, белые рубашки, чёрные сапоги. В натюрморте с гипсовой головой и охапкой сухих колосьев с полей Подмосковья — «есть техника, но нет душевности».

На обратном пути на вечерних трамваях от рабочих уже пахнет мазутом, опилками, маслом. Каждый вечер с Юрой едет осунувшееся лицо города, почерневшие от копоти морщины, тусклые уголки-воротнички, карманы с дырами, руки в мозолях, спины с еле заметными, обыденными горбами. 

Серость. Скука. Тошнота.

Юре двадцать, и он считает, что должен отличаться. 

У него есть пакет, который он прячет глубоко в шкаф за зимней одеждой, чтобы дедушка не нашёл. Один фиолетовый пиджак, одни брюки в жёлтую клетку, одна светло-голубая рубашка и фиолетово-белые подтяжки, ботинки где-то там же. Отработанная схема: берёшь пакет, говоришь, что идёшь на ночную работу, быстрым шагом до нижнего этажа к чёрному выходу, аккуратно переодеваешься, проверяешь по карманам рубли, выходишь, прячешь пакет в тень за старыми оконными рамами, которые соседи с третьего этажа так и не хотят свезти на свалку (вдруг пригодятся), заворачиваешь в арку — так не увидят из окон — и свобода. 

В девять вечера под колпаком московских сумерек свободно дышится ночным сиреневым небом, чистым от дыма и криков коммунальных квартир. Под старым осенним плащом — яркий пиджак — и именно так теряется прежнее имя, появляется новый человек (даже осанка становится прямее, расправляются плечи). 

Первым его догоняет Гог где-то возле большого универмага. 

— Торопишься? — он довольно поправляет свой напомаженный кок и выглядит индюком. 

— Просто шаг широкий. 

— Да ты не торопись, у нас ещё час, — и Гог суёт руки в карманы своего оранжевого плаща — помнится, на последние деньги покупал. А из распахнутых ветром полов видно пиджак терпко-винного оттенка (самый его любимый). — Мне тут костюм наконец дошили. Буду репетировать только в нём. 

И заливается о своём будущем выступлении. 

Вообще его зовут Гошей. Георгием. Но он решил быть для своих Гогом, хотя рисовать не умел и не пытался, уши свои не резал. Гог — актер. И на ближайший месяц будет высказываться только словами Германна из «Пиковой Дамы». Он неплох, но чего-то всё равно не хватает (как в натюрморте с гипсовой головой). Гог говорит всем постоянно, что хочет сам поставить _своего_ «Онегина», а в нём сыграть главную роль, но кто ему сейчас позволит... Гогу почти тридцать, а он не взрослеет, хватается за пушкинские роли, иногда говорит стихами, носит самые дурацкие носки и меняет подруг раз в две недели. Гога почти забрали на фронт. 

Они доходят до высотки на Красных Воротах, и их ловит Милли. Красная прическа — как любимый Гогин пиджак, прозвище — слащаво-ложное, она не такая, но хочет кем-то казаться (как и все они). 

— Подождите, — она цепляется за локоть Гоги и поправляет туфлю, еле заметно морщится — видимо, сильно трёт, до мозолей. Сдувает со лба яркую прядь (вроде как не парик). — Всё. Теперь можно, — выпрямляет спину, ветер слегла треплет широкую юбку — «королевский синий», как чистая краска из банки. 

Вообще её зовут Милой — от Людмилы. Но для своих решила быть Милли — вычитала из какой-то старой хроники, ещё когда давали друг другу кокетливые прозвища, и это имя ей безумно не шло. Знакомился с ней и Гогом вместе — прошлой зимой, когда у самого только было что рубашка и галстук. Милли двадцать три, и её собирались выгнать из Щукинского, но что-то пошло не так, и она снова за все смешные, громкие роли, за буржуазных дам, за княгинь при царе. Милли учила его танцевать. Вертела вокруг себя и смеялась, а он матерился как дедушка, но продолжал вот так поднимать пятку, вот так плечами, вот сейчас повернуться, чувствовать музыку, чувствовать. Милли иногда была старшей сестрой, которую неловко успокаиваешь, когда она слезами мажет по щекам косметику. Милли приехала из Днепродзержинска, и это было тайной между ними. 

Милли представляет их друг другу на вечере у Виктора. 

**

Это всё Виктор. Юра так и скажет, если спросят, что это всё Виктор. Это Виктор ходил к ним в институт, разговаривал с Яковом Иосифовичем, выбирал пару студентов себе в театр и светил изящным костюмом, красивой прической — такого нет на обложках советских журналов мод, даже на манекенах ЦУМа. И выбрал Юру, сказал — будешь оттачивать мастерство у меня, будем ставить Пушкина, любишь Пушкина? Юре Пушкин никак, лучше Чехов. Но согласился. 

— Не попорти мне лучшего воспитанника, Вить, — Яков Иосифович тогда, как обычно, сжимал в руке свой постоянно стачивающийся карандаш, которым всё правил, и вид у него был уставший, словно он отдавал Юру навсегда, переводил в другой институт. 

— Всё с ним будет в порядке, дядь Яш. Если только сам не захочет.

Весь Виктор был какой-то другой. Открытый, как окно в июль, размашистый, как революционный стих, изящно-цветной, как свежие фотографии. Таких людей, казалось, не бывает в их стране, его как будто прислали из Франции и оставили в своём экзотически-полном виде. 

Виктор сказал, что если ты работаешь в театре, значит нужно работать и с актёрами тоже. Для них же рисуешь костюмы, для них же из папье-маше клеишь колбасу, яблоки, мечи, короны, для них же рисуешь декорации — всё для них, ты должен знать их как актёров, знать их роли, знать их как людей. Виктор знакомит Юру с Милой и Гошей. Затем Виктор знакомит Юру с Милли и Гогом — ставит в большой гримерке пластинку и достает вино. Это было что-то необыкновенное. Звуки другой жизни, звуки других мыслей, неизвестный язык, на котором можно говорить о том, что запрещено. Гог шепнул: это джаз.

Юра увидел: им легче жить. Они лишены грубой холщовой повседневности, разбитых в потолок небес и застиранной одежды. Вся их жизнь — сказка, которую ставят детям на утренник — везде сплошное чудо. 

— Жаль, что Юра не актёр, — Мила тогда картинно сидела в старом кресле. — Думаю, у него бы вышло.

— Зато он будет лучшим художником во всём Союзе, — сказал Виктор. — Если только его не запретят за талант. 

_«Ты сейчас на там самом моменте, когда можешь выбрать, что именно тебе нужно. Чего тебе действительно хочется от жизни»._

В ту зиму они ставили «Дон Жуана». В ту зиму Виктор подарил ему рубашку — ярко-голубую, сказал, тебе подойдёт, считай, это на Новый год. В ту зиму на первые рубли с работы получились ботинки. В ту зиму пришлось действительно красить перила в подъездах, и тогда хватило на брюки, подтяжки и бабочку — Виктор дал адрес знакомого портного, только имя не назвал. В ту зиму стал учиться врать и прятать так, чтоб не помялось.

Вечера проходили на квартире Виктора — в высотке, где из окна — река-Москва и ранне-рассветное небо взлетевших надежд. Потом потеплело — и на улицы. И ему Милли сказала, что теперь нужно уметь бегать быстро. 

Первые и любимые брюки (аквамариновые, как море, которое он ещё не видел) были разрезаны в парке Горького, на Крымской набережной. Бил ногами и матерился. Пытался вцепиться в волосы тому ублюдку, но удержали, зато заехал пяткой в плечо. Разрезали с треском и в лохмотья, что даже не зашьёшь, копи на новые. Было обидно, что начал даже драться (не тринадцать лет вроде, двадцать же как раз исполнилось). 

— Сволочи! — на всю Москву. 

А потом ничего, пережил. Гогу на тот момент уже четвертый костюм подрезали, а он лениво смотрел в вечернее небо, потом подшил аккуратно. Милли криво отстригали волосы, что пришлось равнять в парикмахерской, зато она смеялась, весело ей было — перемены во внешнем виде. А Юра через полтора месяца купил новые брюки — малиновые. Милли нравились больше всех, Гог сказал — чё, совсем со вкусом плохо? — и получил в красивый грузинский нос. Виктор сказал — носки бы неплохо поярче, а то белые не совсем то. 

И всё так вертится в ритме буги-вуги. Смешно и пьяно.


End file.
